bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 350b. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 2)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story (at the Sandcrawler) There were a lot of robot parts. R2-D2 was revived after he was shot by a bunch of Jawas and exploring the Sandcrawler and he found C-3PO on the heap of scrap. Gil: R2? R2-D2! It is you! It is you! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at Tatooine) The Stormtroopers were searching for something and they found the Sandcrawler. Little Fish #1: Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction. Little Fish #2: Look, sir! droids! The Sandcrawler was moving slowly somewhere and it was stopped. (at the Sandcrawler) C-3PO realized the Sandcrawler stopped. Gil: It stopped! Wake up! Wake up! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) The Jawas appeared to collect the droids. Gil: We're doomed. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: (looks at the Jawas) Do you think they'll melt us down? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Jawa #1: (in Jawaese) Gil: Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) While the Jawas are busy lining up the droids, A man named Owen Lars came out with his nephew, Luke Skywalker to see the Jawas. Jawa #1: (in Jawaese) Mr. Mitchell: Alright, fine. Let's go. A woman named Beru Lars was calling Luke. Mrs. Mitchell: Luke, Tell uncle that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce. Tobias: It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him. Luke returned to Owen who was looking for some droids to take of. Mr. Mitchell: Whoa! I have no need for a protocol droid. Gil: Of course not, sir, not in an environment such as this, that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that... Mr. Mitchell: What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators. Gil: Vaporators! Sir, My first job was programming binary load lifter...very similar to your vaporators. Mr. Mitchell: Do you speak Bocce? Gil: Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me...I'm as fluent in Bocce... Mr. Mitchell: All right shut up! (to the Jawa) I'll take this one. Gil: Shutting up, sir. Mr. Mitchell: Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner. Tobias: But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters... Mr. Mitchell: You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it! Tobias: All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go. When the red astromech droid follows Luke, it blew up and sparks flew in the air. Tobias: Uncle Owen... Mr. Mitchell: Yeah? Tobias: This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look! Mr. Mitchell: (to one of the Jawas) Hey, what're you trying to push on us? Jawa #1: (in Jawaese) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: (points to Bubble Puppy) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain. Tobias: Uncle Owen... Mr. Mitchell: Yeah? Tobias: What about that one? Mr. Mitchell: (to the Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one. Jawa #1: (in Jawaese) Gil: Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Okay, let's go. Gil: (to Bubble Puppy) Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity! (at the garage) Luke is cleaning up C-3PO and R2-D2 in the garage. Gil: Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move! Tobias: It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here! Gil: Is there anything I might do to help? Tobias: Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock! Gil: I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on. Tobias: Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from. Gil: I see, sir. Tobias: Uh, you can call me Luke. Gil: I see, sir Luke. Tobias: (chuckles) Just Luke. Gil: And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. Tobias: Hello. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Boy, You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action. Gil: With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all. Tobias: You know of the Rebellion against the Empire? Gil: That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir. Tobias: Have you been in many battles? Gil: Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways. Tobias: Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a starcruiser or... When Luke tries to loosen the fragment on R2-D2, Appear on R2-D2 was a hologram of Princess Leia. Ashlie: (holo) Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Tobias: What's this? Gil: What is what?!? He asked you a question... (pointing to the hologram of Ashlie) What is that? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Ashlie: (holo) Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind. Tobias: Who is she? She's beautiful. Gil: I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. Ashlie: (holo) Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi... Gil: I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to... Tobias: Is there more to this recording? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Behave yourself, R2. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi? Gil: I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about? Tobias: Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit. (looks at the hologram) I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording. Tobias: H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay. There you go. The hologram of Princess Leia was gone. Tobias: Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards! Mrs. Mitchell: Luke? Luke! Tobias: All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru. Gil: I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter. Tobias: Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back. Gil: (to Bubble Puppy) Just you reconsider playing that message for him. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: No, I don't think he likes you at all. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: No, I don't like you either. End of Part 2 Category:Stories